The Bean Brigade: Luck be an Alien
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Hannibal seeks to learn about mysterious aliens that have been appearing around the country and tracks them to an old man and his grandkids. Also, Gwen becomes Lucky Girl, much to Ben's annoyance.
1. Alien Nation

The Bean Brigade #6

"Luck be an Alien"

In their secret mountain stronghold, the members of the Bean Brigade were listening as Control Freak continued his explanation of alien sightings.

"As you can see, the sightings have been reported all over the country" he said, "and some of the same aliens have been sighted in different places."

"Is there a point to this?" Temblor asked, obviously bored.

"Only this; it's obvious a powerful alien race has sent its' advanced scouts to prepare for a full-scale invasion" CF said "we need to set up a bunker with plenty of food and water."

"No matter how much food we have, between you and Slipstream, it would all be gone in a day" Ember said.

"Man, I'm tired of people making fun of my weight" Slipstream whined.

"Then go on a diet, chunky" Ember said, "I'm out of here, this is lame." And with that, she ghosted through the floor.

"I'm gone too bro, seriously" Motor Ed added, "call me if you've got any slides of rock videos or tricked out monster trucks."

"I believe you about the aliens" Jack said.

"As do I" Hannibal said, "it seems ta be too much of a coincidence that all these aliens appear where they do. And your invasion theory don't hold water, cause the reports indicated that these aliens do good deeds."

"That's just their plan to lure you into a false sense of security" CF replied "then, once humans think they can trust them, bam! We're all alien zombie slaves!"

"I want ya ta do something for me" Hannibal said "double check all of the alien sightings and see if you can find something they all have in common."

"Can do" CF said, rushing out of the main chamber.

"Why the sudden interest in these aliens?" Jack asked.

"I've got a little suspicion" Hannibal said "and it may explain where these aliens is coming from."

Later that day, Control Freak reported to his leader with his findings.

"I did as you said boss, and found something very interesting" he said. "At most of the places where the aliens were sighted, this RV was also seen."

He handed Hannibal a picture of said RV. "I did some checking and found that it belongs to a Maxwell Tennyson. He's an old retired plumber."

"So how does he fit in with the aliens?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm not sure, but get this" CF added "I did a background check on this Tennyson guy and there was hardly anything on his job. But some of my internet buddies heard a rumor about a group called the Plumbers, a sort of a Men in Puce like group who…"

"The men in what?" Hannibal asked.

"Men in Puce, it's a comic book series about these agents in purple suits that fight aliens without the public knowing, very entertaining. Anyway, supposedly these Plumber characters also fought aliens and such. And supposedly, Mr. Tennyson himself was part of their group, that is, if they existed."

Hannibal rubbed what served as his chin "very interesting" he said "perhaps he knows about the aliens and might know how to control them. I think we should have a talk with Mr. Tennyson. Any way to track him down?"

"He seems to be on the road a lot" CF said "but I might be able to get a trace on his vehicle."

"Do so" Hannibal ordered "I look forward to meeting this fascinating individual and picking his brain about aliens."

Meanwhile, on the road towards Georgia, Max Tennyson had no clue about the danger that he would soon face. Instead, he was concentrating on the trip and hoping that his grandkids didn't tear each other apart.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Grandpa, tell Ben that I'm more than his stupid sidekick!" Gwen shouted.

"You're not even my sidekick" Ben replied "if I had a sidekick, he'd be way cooler than you."

"At least admit that I'm useful and you need me" Gwen said.

"When have I ever needed you?" Ben asked.

"How about the time I went into the Null Void dimension and saved your butt?" Gwen asked "or when we were trapped in that Sumo Slammer video game?"

"Okay, I'll admit you've helped me out a bunch of times" Ben said.

"Then why won't you let me be Lucky Girl and help you full-time?" Gwen asked.

"Duh, cause you need a magic gem or something to be Lucky Girl. And last I checked, the one you have doesn't work."

"So? I still have my martial arts moves, which are getting better every day. And I have Charmcaster's spellbook."

"Some good that will do" Ben countered "you don't even know how to use it properly!"

"I'm doing my best!" Gwen shouted back.

"Calm down, both of you" Max replied, "instead of fighting, you two should be getting ready for our next stop, the annual acorn festival. You know, Georgia is the nut capital of the US."

"Hoo-rah" Ben replied sarcastically "looking at a bunch of nuts is going to be way more fun than stopping bad guys."

"Even I agree with you" Gwen said "and that's scary."

Roughly a half-hour later, the camper pulled into a nearby parking space and the inhabitants disembarked for the festival. It was a wide-open place, filled with oak trees or people selling acorns or acorn related merchandise.

"Boooring" Ben said "maybe a little Wildvine will shake this place up."

"Don't you dare Ben!" Gwen shouted "I'm not the biggest fan of this place myself, but if you go alien in here, you'll attract a lot of unwanted attention. Let's just sit through this and make grandpa happy."

"All right" Ben grumbled, "but I really wish something cool would happen."

Ben will get his wish in the next chapter when the BB attack the festival. Can he stop them and prevent Gwen from getting herself killed? You'll have to read and find out.


	2. Lucky Girl to the rescue!

Ben didn't know it, but he was about to get his wish. For at that moment, members of the Bean Brigade arrived in a rent-a-car.

"Dude, you couldn't have rented a cooler car?" Motor Ed asked Control Freak, "I can't be seen in a thing like this, I have a reputation to uphold, seriously."

"I was being inconspicuous" CF replied, "now keep an eye out for that camper, I'm sure it's here somewhere."

"And how do you know?" Temblor asked

"Because, I traced the car here to Georgia, and calculated its' destination based on the speed and velocity. That and this was the only place to stop for about 20 miles."

"There it is, seriously" Ed said.

The villains stopped their car and approached the camper. "First, we trick it out with this little gizmo" CF said, pulling a rectangular device from his coat and affixing it to the bottom of the vehicle, "then, we find the old man and torture the alien secrets out of him!"

"Then let's do this" Temblor responded.

"Isn't the acorn interesting?" Max asked his two bored grandkids "funny how something so small can become something so big."

"Yeah that's neat, can we go now?" Ben asked.

"Are you kidding?" Max replied, "there's still a lot more acorn related knowledge to be had."

Both kids groaned; "What I wouldn't give for some kind of alien attack right now" Gwen said.

Blam!

Suddenly, the doors to the place blew open, and the Brigade members stood at the ready.

"Attention people, be very alarmed!" CF began "for the Bean Brigade is here!"

To show that they meant business, Temblor used his gauntlets to uproot several of the nearby trees, sending people rushing off in panic.

"Okay, I wasn't hoping for this" Gwen replied.

"Maybe not, but I was" Ben said "it's hero time."

"Quit wasting time" CF ordered "we need to find the old guy."

"And how are we supposed to do that, seriously?" Ed asked, "there's like, a bagillion people here or something."

"Hey, you nature hating jerks" came a deep voice "why don't you get lost before I make you into mulch."

"Who said that?" CF asked, looking around for the source.

"I did" came the voice again. The villains looked and saw a humanoid plant creature talking to them.

"I think that's one of the aliens we're looking for" CF said "you know what to do."

"Why don't you do something instead of barking orders?" Temblor asked.

"Cause I'm the smart one and the only one knowledgeable in the ways of aliens, that's why" CF said.

Because he was arguing, he didn't notice the seed bombs tossed at him until it was too late.

"You guys are pathetic" Wildvine said "you could at least give me a challenge."

"You want a challenge?" Temblor said "when I'm done with you, there won't be enough fertilizer in the world to help you!"

"Bring it on chump!"

"Remember, we need to take him alive!" CF shouted.

While the fighting was going on, Max was trying to find a suitable escape route.

"If Ben keeps them busy long enough we can slip away unnoticed" he said, only to receive no response "Gwen? Gwen?"

Wildvine used his powerful vines to wrap around Temblor's gauntlets, preventing him from using his powers.

"You talk big, but it looks like you're no match for me" he bragged.

"Maybe not, but I am!" came a voice from above. Wildvine barely had a chance to look upward before a blast of cold hit him right in the face.

"About time you showed up Weather Vane" CF said, "now, how about putting our little plant friend on ice?"

"One frozen asparagus, coming up" WV said.

But Wildvine had time to recover and hurled some seed bombs at her to cover his escape.

"After him!" CF ordered "we need him in one piece preferably."

"Leave the plant alone bad guys!" came another voice, this one young and female.

CF & Ed turned to the doorway and found it blocked by a little girl in a black costume.

"Sorry to disappoint you little girl, but Halloween is over" CF said mockingly.

"This from a guy dressed like something out of _Star Trek_" Gwen replied "and for your information, I'm Lucky Girl and that plant thing is friend of mine. So leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me."

Both villains laughed heartily "you've got to be kidding" CF said, "what can you possibly do, besides dress stupidly?"

"This" Gwen said, dropping several smoke bombs. While the two villains struggled to see, Gwen attacked them with karate moves. When the smoke cleared, Lucky Girl was victorious over the two bad guys.

"Now to help Ben" she said, rushing off.

Speaking of Ben, he sure needed help. His seed bombs had only bought him a temporary reprieve and now he was being assaulted by both Temblor and Weather Vane. And it was getting more and more difficult to avoid the earthquake tremors and the blasts of freezing cold.

"Not to worry, Lucky Girl is here!" Gwen announced her presence.

"Gwen? I thought I told you to give up this Lucky Girl stuff" Wildvine said.

"And let you have all the fun? No way" Gwen said "I know I don't have a magic stone anymore, but…"

"Look out!" Wildvine shouted as Temblor turned his attention away and attacked the ground under Gwen.

Quickly, she flipped into the air and pulled something out of her costume; it unfolded into the hoverboard Ben had given her.

"Good thing I kept this" she said "maybe I should give it a name or something. But I think I'll wait until after we beat these guys."

With Temblor otherwise distracted, Wildvine was able to extend his vines forward and suspend him from a nearby oak tree.

"What the?" the evil mercenary asked, as he found himself upside down.

"What do you know, I guess these old trees aren't so boring after all" Wildvine replied, before turning to Weather Vane "and now for you. The forecast predicts a hundred percent chance of pain, with a few slight bruises."

"You don't frighten me, you walking broccoli" WV said "I can flash freeze you then burn you to a crisp."

"Let's see you try, you…" suddenly, he heard the signature sound of the Omnitrix powering down "uh-oh, not now!"

Wildvine quickly ducked behind a nearby tree before transforming back into plain old Ben Tennyson.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Ben asked. He got his answer when he saw the Rust Bucket crash through the wall of the building.

"Let's go you two!" Max shouted. Ben made a beeline for the RV, with Gwen right behind him. WV and Temblor could only watch as the RV drove off, the former making no attempt to stop it.

"What happened?" CF said, as he came to, "last thing I remember, some little girl was kicking my butt."

"I hope that didn't happen, cause I'll never live it down, seriously" Ed added.

"Where's the alien?" CF said, surveying the area "don't tell me he got away!"

"He won't get far" WV said, "provided that tracker of yours works. But I think we'd better call the boss and ask for backup."

"Good plan" CF said "next time we fight that alien, we'll be ready for him."

Meanwhile, the Rust Bucket was already a far distance from the site of the attack. And it was then that Ben chose to speak to his cousin.

"What the heck were you doing in there?" he asked.

"Saving your butt, as usual" Gwen replied "you can thank me later."

"Thank you?!" Ben asked angrily "I totally had those freaks!"

"Oh really?" Gwen said "so Wildvine would've been able to take care of that weather lady by himself?"

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop her!"

"I would have!"

"Both of you, knock it off" Max said, "Gwen, I know you just want to help Ben, but you need to be more careful. You could've gotten killed today."

"I'm sorry grandpa" Gwen said solemnly, "I just really want to be Lucky Girl again. I miss that thrill."

"Then why don't you start studying that spellbook?" Max suggested "in the meantime, we'd better find a place to camp out for the night."

"One thing still puzzles me" Gwen said "who were those guys that attacked the festival, and what did they want?"

"Probably some local crooks or something" Ben said, "I'm sure we won't be seeing them again."

But Gwen wasn't so sure.

Gwen's suspicions prove to be correct as the BB launch an attack on their hotel room. Will even Ben's alien powers prove a match for Ember? Read and find out.


	3. Not so Lucky Girl

Eventually, Max pulled the RV into the parking lot of a local hotel. Of course, he had no idea that the tracker on the underside of the vehicle was broadcasting his location to a band of shifty characters.

"It's stopped, we've got it now" CF said happily "it's time for round 2 with the alien."

"Yeah, only this time, you dipsticks were smart enough to bring me along" Ember said "and when that alien freak hears my new single, he'll just die."

"Um, actually, we need it alive" CF replied.

"You guys never let me have any fun" Ember whined.

Within minutes, the Bean Brigade members pulled up to the hotel. "Okay, now we just have to find the old man and the kids" CF said, "how the heck do we do that without causing a scene?"

"We don't" Ember said, blasting the nearby wall with her guitar. Temblor followed suit by shaking the foundation of the hotel.

"What's going on, an earthquake?" Max asked, as he and the kids were roused out of their sleep.

"They don't have earthquakes in Georgia" Gwen said, "or at least, not that I've heard."

"I know why" Ben said, looking out the window "those guys are back."

He pointed to the courtyard where the Bean Brigade members were wreaking havoc. "Well they're about to get a little lesson, courtesy of Professor Fourarms" Ben said.

"Be careful" Gwen said "for all we know, they could be trying to lure you into a trap."

Ben said nothing but instead transformed into the muscular alien and bounded out the door after the villains.

"I have a bad feeling about this, grandpa" Gwen said.

"Me too" Max replied.

"Turn up the vibrations a little more" CF instructed "not enough to destroy the hotel, just enough to get the old guy's attention."

"You've got my attention" Fourarms said, before one of his fists plowed into Temblor's face.

"Where's plant boy?" CF asked.

"None of your beeswax" Fourarms replied, "now are you going to leave, or do I have to make you?"

"You think you're so tough?" Ember said "try this on for size!"

Her guitar shot forth with its' ghostly fist and it deftly knocked the massive alien for a loop.

"Keep it up" CF ordered "and we'll have him down in no time."

"It'll take more than some rocker punk to take me down" Fourarms replied; making one of his great leaps, he landed in front of the other baddies. He grabbed Ed and tossed him at Ember, but she simply let him phase right through her.

"This blows, seriouslyyyy!" he exclaimed, before landing in the outdoor pool.

Undaunted, Fourarms grabbed a pool chair and hurled it at her, but she destroyed it with a blast of her guitar.

"What else you got?"

From their room, Gwen & Max watched Ben's fruitless battle.

"We have to help him" Gwen said "if this keeps up, he'll transform back into Ben and then he'll be in big trouble."

"What we need is a distraction" Max said.

"I know just the thing" Gwen replied, "but you might not like it."

Meanwhile, Fourarms was getting discouraged that his attacks failed to defeat the spectral singer.

"I can't see why these lamewads were having such trouble with you before" Ember said "oh wait, yes I can. Anyway, this has been fun, not, but now it's time for me to quit toying around."

Before she could ready another blast from her guitar, a familiar black shape flipped in front of Fourarms.

"Gwen?" the alien asked, "now what are you doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Ember replied, "who's the freak in the stupid costume?"

"The name's Lucky Girl" Gwen said "remember it, because it'll be the name of the one who defeats you."

"And just how are you planning to do that?" Ember asked.

_I sure hope this works _Gwen thought nervously, before producing the spellbook.

"Ignatois, veritus!" she shouted.

Suddenly, to the amazement of everyone, including Gwen, a blast of energy shot from her hands, blasting Ember to the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Fourarms asked, still amazed.

"Magic" Gwen replied "although I didn't think it would work that well. Hurry, we've got to get out of her before she comes to."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Fourarms said, but not before hurling a potted plant at CF to delay his escape.

Eventually, the Rust Bucket was on the road again, and not a moment too soon, as Fourarms turned back into plain old Ben again.

"Well Ben, do you think I'm a loser now?" Gwen asked smugly.

"I always think you're a loser" Ben replied "but if you mean do I think you'd make a good hero, than yeah. But you still have a long way to go to catch up with me."

"This whole thing doesn't make sense" Max said, interrupting Ben's thoughts "how could those characters have found us?"

"More importantly, who are they, and what do they want?" Gwen asked.

"I think I know what they want" Max said, "and why they want it."

"The Omnitrix?" Ben asked "good luck, they'll never be able to get it off."

"Unless they kill you" Gwen said.

"Well, let's just hope they don't figure that part out" Ben replied.

"I'd better look these guys up on the Internet" Gwen said "maybe I can get a better idea of who we're dealing with."

"Good idea" Max said, "something tells me we'll be running into them again."

Meanwhile, the BB members returned to their recent temporary HQ to report their failure to Hannibal.

"We had the alien" CF began "but then that Lucky Girl showed up and ruined things."

"I've got a score to settle with her!" Ember said.

"It appears as though I do as well" Hannibal said "this 'Lucky Girl' seems ta show up wherever the aliens are. Perhaps we can use this ta our advantage."

"How?" Temblor asked.

"Launch another attack ta lure the alien out of hiding" Hannibal said, "but this time, when she shows up, and she will, grab her. Then we use her as bait ta bring the aliens right to us. And find out if she's as lucky as her name indicates."

Looks like Gwen's desire to be a hero is about to get her in big trouble. In the next chapter, the BB take the fight to the Rust Bucket and take Gwen prisoner. What else happens? You'll have to read and find out.


	4. The Trap is Sprung

Of course, Gwen had no idea about the evil plot that was being hatched against her. Rather, she was learning as much as she could about their mysterious foes.

"This is weird" she commented "I've found profiles on a few of those villains, but not all. And there's no connection between the ones I did find. It's almost like somebody threw them all together at random."

"Why would they do that?" Ben asked.

"Maybe to help them with crimes, who knows?" Gwen said "I'll try to find more, but I'm not promising anything."

An hour or so later, Gwen had no more information than when she started. "Well, this hasn't gotten us anywhere" she said "and it's not like we can just ask those guys what they're after."

Suddenly, an explosion echoed from outside the RV; "what in the heck was that?" Max asked, peering out the window.

"Actually, you just might get that chance."

"Not these guys again" Ben said "how the heck do they keep finding us?"

"Never mind that, how are we going to get rid of them?" Gwen asked.

"I've got a hot idea" Ben said "stop the RV grandpa."

"Be careful Ben, they almost beat you the last time" Max warned.

"I'm always careful" Ben replied, before transforming into Heatblast.

Outside, the members of the BB waited for someone to emerge. "Remember the plan" CF said, "we take the girl instead of the alien."

"As long as don't have to get our butts kicked, I'm happy" Slipstream added.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Heatblast emerged, launching fireballs at the surprised baddies.

"How many aliens are there?" asked an upset CF as he dived for cover.

"Okay, I'm getting really tired of you jerks following us" Heatblast said "so here's the deal; you leave, and I don't barbeque you."

"How about this deal instead" WV said "we do nothing and I extinguish you."

So saying, she called up a rain cloud; Slipstream followed suit by firing a mild tornado at the firey hero.

"Not so 'hot' now, are you hero?" he asked.

Gwen, meanwhile, had already donned her Lucky Girl costume and ran outside to help her cousin.

"Well look who it is, lucky girl, seriously" Motor Ed said to Herring.

"First of all, the fish guy, not really all that frightening" Gwen replied "secondly, you'd better both give up if you know what's good for you."

"Well, considering that you totally gave me a pounding last time, you got it little girl, seriously" Ed replied.

"Wow that was easy" Gwen said, "a little too easy. Something about this doesn't make…" before Gwen could finish her thought, something struck her from behind, knocking her unconscious.

It was the Ottoman, "such a foolish girl" she said.

Meanwhile, Heatblast was doing his best to avoid Slipstream and melted the ground under the portly fiend.

"Time for a new target" Slipstream said, instead firing his tornado at the Rust Bucket, knocking it on its' side.

"Grandpa!" Heatblast shouted, only for a tornado blast to catch him in the back, slamming him into the vehicle's underside.

"Listen up" CF said "we've got you lucky little sidekick. If you want to see her alive again, come to the old duplex 10 miles from here. And be ready to reveal the secrets behind the aliens, or Lucky Girl will be very unlucky indeed."

With that, the Brigade retreated into their car and drove off. Heatblast tried to stop them with a fireball, but WV extinguished it. Getting himself to his feet, he noticed an electronic device attached to the Rust Bucket's floor.

"What's this?" he asked, "no, time for that later, gotta save grandpa."

He kicked open the door to the overturned RV, "grandpa, are you okay?' he called.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken" Max replied, "good thing I had this hazmat suit ready."

"Grandpa, the villains have Gwen" Heatblast explained.

"I know" Max replied "and we'll get her back, but first we need to get this thing right side up again."

"There's something else" Heatblast added, "I found something attached to the bottom."

"Looks like some kind of electronic tracer" Max said, after investigating the device "that would explain how they were able to find us."

"What do we do grandpa?" Heatblast asked, "those guys have kicked my butt three times now, I'm not sure I can face them again."

"You have to in order to save Gwen" Max began "but I think I have a few tricks that should help level the playing field. And we may be able to use their tracker to our advantage."

About 10 minutes later, the BB were at their headquarters, waiting for the arrival of their "guests."

"Are you sure they'll show up?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they'll show up" Hannibal replied "if they want ta see their little friend again."

His gaze drifted over to a nearby chair where Gwen, still dressed as Lucky Girl sans her mask, was struggling to free herself. But the thick coils of rope that lashed her to the chair were too tight, and she eventually gave a defeated moan through her gag and slumped into her seat.

_I can't just sit here, I'm Lucky Girl _she thought _I have to find a way to warn Ben & Grandpa. _She tested her bonds again _this isn't going to work. Maybe I can get this gag off…_

"Hey boss, I think you might want to take a look at this" CF said.

Gwen craned her head towards what the fat nerd was looking at. It was a radar screen, designed to follow the tracker on the Rust Bucket, and it was beeping like crazy.

"According to this, they're heading away from us" CF said, "what could it mean?"

"I don't know, but I intend ta find out" Hannibal replied, "or rather, I intend for you ta find out. Take some of the gang and figure out what that old man is up to."

A few minutes later, Control Freak, Herring, Jack & Gearhead were following the tracer.

"I don't get it, I'm sure the old man wanted to save little miss lucky in there" CF said, "why would he be pulling away from us?"

"I guess he just realized who he was dealing with and decided to go home" Gearhead replied.

"I don't know" CF replied "it's almost like he's leading us into…" he never saw the super fast punch headed towards him until it was too late.

Next time, Ben & Max launch an offensive to rescue Gwen. Will they be able to withstand the remainder of the Bean Brigade? Read the conclusion and find out.


	5. The Final Battle

"Where are those fools?" Hannibal said impatiently "how long does it take for them ta find an RV? One of ya go see what's keeping those idiots."

"I'll do it" Ed replied and made his way to the door. Suddenly, a fast blue streak zoomed into the room, knocking him over.

"What in tarnation?" Hannibal asked angrily.

Locating its' objective, XLR8 grabbed Gwen, chair and all, and rushed from the room with her.

"Get that thing!" Hannibal ordered "and bring it back alive."

XLR8 stopped long enough to pull the gag from Gwen's mouth. "About time you got here" she said, "where's grandpa?"

"Not far from here" XLR8 replied "come on."

"At least untie me first!" Gwen shouted.

Before the blue alien could use his claws, he was blasted from behind. Upon recovering, he saw a collection of BB members standing behind him. He dashed into action, dodging the attacks of Slipstream and WV, but a tremor from Temblor caused him to lose his footing.

"Got ya!" the villain said, but XLR8 slipped under his legs and ran towards Gwen.

"Back off alien dude, or the girl gets it, seriously" Ed said.

But Gwen used her legs and slammed the chair into the villain. "Even tied to a chair, Lucky Girl still takes 'em out" she beamed.

"Celebrate later" XLR8 said "they won't stay down for long."

He ran towards the Rust Bucket but found one more obstacle blocking his way; Ember.

"I was hoping to take out big red for what he did to me at the hotel" she said "but you'll do just fine."

"You can hit what you can't catch!" XLR8 mocked and began zipping around the lot, dodging guitar blasts.

Finally, Ember conjured up a big green wall of energy, which not even XLR8 could pass through. He slammed into it and hit the ground, where he was quickly frozen by WV.

Moments later, the Ominitrix timed out and Ben reverted to his normal self again.

"Well how about that" Temblor said "after all the trouble he's caused, the alien is just a little kid."

"A kid who can kick your butt!" Ben replied.

"Take him to Hannibal" WV ordered "he'll know what to do to with him."

As they dragged him and Gwen off, they were unaware they were being watched by someone nearby.

"Now boy, are you gonna tell me the secret of yer alien powers?" Hannibal asked.

The captive Ben was being held tightly in Temblor's powerful grip.

"No way!" Ben said "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Have it yer way" Hannibal said "but it would be a shame if something should happen ta yer little sidekick."

To emphasize the point, Ember pushed her glowing hand closer towards Gwen's face.

"No pressure Ben, but my life is kind of at stake here" Gwen said.

Ben sighed, "okay, you win" he said "this thing on my wrist, it's called the Ominitrix. It's some kind of freaky alien device that allows me to transform into a bunch of different aliens."

"Fascinating" Hannibal replied "if I could figure out how such a device worked, I could make enough to help us rule the world. Hand it over and we'll let you and the girl go."

"I can't, it's kind of bonded to my DNA" Ben said.

"A little problem, but not one that can't be fixed" Hannibal said "kill the boy and remove the Omnitirx. And while we're at it, kill the girl too, she annoys me."

"She annoys me too, but I've never thought of killing her!" Ben said "okay, maybe once or twice."

"Ben!" Gwen shouted angrily.

CRASH!

Suddenly the Rust Bucket crashed through the wall of the warehouse. Out of the door came Max, wearing his old Plumber uniform.

"Hands off my grandchildren" he said.

"Dispose of the old man first" Hannibal ordered.

Ed and Slipstream ran forward to do so, only for Max to toss a few smoke grenades at them.

"Dude, this smoke is not good for my hair, seriously" Ed said; Max then subdued them both with bolas.

"Go get 'em grandpa!" Gwen cheered.

During this distraction, Ben wriggled free from Temblor's grip.

"Now it's time to give you guys a Fourarms beatdown!" he said using the Omnitrix to transform into "Cannonbolt?" he shouted.

"Aww man, I thought I fixed this stupid thing!"

Then he noticed Temblor readying himself to make an earthquake. "Not this time!" Cannonbolt replied, rolling into a ball and bowling him over.

Max meanwhile made his way towards Gwen, only to find his path blocked by Ember.

"Give it up, old man" she said "you can't beat me."

"You'd think that" Max said, "but you'd be wrong."

He ducked a blast from her then pulled an aerosol can out of his pocket and sprayed it in her face.

"Aaaah it burns!" she screamed, running off.

"Grandpa, what was that stuff?" Gwen asked.

"A little something the Plumbers came up with to handle supernatural creatures" Max explained "it was designed to incapacitate them until we could suck them into the Null Void. She'll be fine, but I don't think she'll be giving any concerts anytime soon."

As he spoke he untied Gwen, and once the last of the ropes fell away, she hugged her grandpa tight. After she opened her eyes, she noticed Ottoman heading straight for them.

"Get back grandpa!" she said and kicked the chair right into the villainess, which connected with her chest.

"Hurt by a chair, the ultimate irony" she said, before collapsing.

Cannonbolt meanwhile was protected from Weather Vane's powers and rolled towards a nearby box. As expected, it gave him the momentum to knock her from the sky. Hannibal looked at the carnage as his minions lay sprawled out, and the Tennysons stood triumphant.

"Give it up Hannibal" Max said "your teammates are defeated and your plans are over."

"Ya think you've beaten me that easily?" Hannibal said "I'm more resourceful than ya think. Moby Morpher!"

Suddenly, Hannibal turned into a spitting image of Fourarms and rushed forward to engage the heroes.

"You might look like Fourarms, but I'll be you don't have his strength" Cannonbolt said "allow me to test my theory."

Turning into a ball again he rolled forward as fast as possible. The Hannibal-Fourarms tried to stop him, but was slowly pushed back. Suddenly Cannonbolt backed up, then rolled forward again; this time Hannibal couldn't stop him and was sent flying through the rear wall of the building.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Cannonbolt replied.

"Can we go now grandpa?" Gwen asked.

Later, the Tennysons were back on the road, hopeful that they had seen the last of the BB.

"I'd heard about the existence of an evil talking bean when I was with the Plumbers, but they said he was locked away" Max told the kids.

"Well he's obviously not anymore" Gwen said.

"Big deal" Ben replied "I whooped his bean butt once and I can do it again."

"And I helped too" Gwen said "and that proves I can be Lucky Girl on a regular basis."

"Fine" Ben said "but you'll still only be my sidekick."

"Sidekick?!" Gwen shouted angrily "I'm nobody's sidekick! If anything, I'm your partner!"

"I don't need a partner, especially not my dweeb cousin in an ugly costume!" Ben said.

"You take that back, booger face!"

"Make me, dog breath!"

"Spaz!"

"Weirdo!"

From the driver's seat, Max sighed, "this is going to be a long trip."

Meanwhile, back at their secret HQ, the Brigade were licking their wounds.

"That little kid should count his blessings" Hannibal said "he was lucky this time, but if we meet again, he won't be so fortunate."

"Yeah, next time we'll get the drop on him" CF said "and I've got the perfect thing to help; an official _Galaxy Wars _phaser. Now granted, it's just a replica, but I figure…"

"Oh shut up!" everyone else shouted.

Next Time:

Hannibal refuses to let the Bean Brigade battle Kim Possible, but Motor Ed recruits a few of his teammates to help him in his revenge. Kim says she can do anything; can she defeat Ed's new teammates, or has she met her match? And how does a kidnapped pop star fit into things? Find out the answers to these questions in the next Bean Brigade tale "The Wrath of Ed."


End file.
